This proposal requests funds for travel and per diem for fifty (50) participants to the Third Symposium on Epidemiology and Cancer Registries in the Pacific Basin. The first and second symposia (1975 and 1978) provided a forum for the exchange of information on 1) the design and conduct of cancer registries, and 2) the status of research in cancer epidemiology in nineteen participating countries and territories of the Pacific. In addition, important collaborative research on several cancers (e.g., lung, breast, nasopharynx and liver) was developed. The Third Symposium will be designed to provide new demographic information from existing cancer registries (e.g., secular trends, occupational risk) and to introduce data from developing registries in the People's Republic of China, Korea, and the South Pacific. In addition, ongoing collaborative research will be reviewed and new projects designed during workshops on cancer sites of particular interest - liver, breast, stomach, colo-rectal, lung, urinary bladder, and prostate and testis. Dr. Henderson will visit several of the participating programs prior to the Third Symposium to provide added stimulus to the meeting preparations.